


Olivarry's First Valentine's Day

by Inhuman_Shadow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 16





	Olivarry's First Valentine's Day

  * Both of these dorks wanted the first one to be special and perfect.
  * So Barry ran over to Starling and was asking Thea and Team Arrow questions about what Oliver likes
  * Oliver was busy asking Iris and Joe questions.
  * It’s a miracle those two managed to keep it a surprise from each other.
  * Of course, being who they are, their luck wasn’t always the best.
  * Oliver’s dinner plans were dashed by a tag team of metas.
  * Barry was sad but then that made him happy for his surprise for Oliver.
  * After they got back home, Barry surprised Oliver with a simple movie night in and a photo album of his favorite pics of them together.
  * “It’s not dinner… but I hope you like it, Ollie”
  * “I love it. Happy Valentines Day Barry”




End file.
